


Jeff X Annie

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: After Jeff's brother Willy gets the love of his life pregnant, he tries to get revenge.(Sequel to Willy Jr X Annie)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Willy Jr/Annie Edison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two hours since Annie's baby had been born.

Jeff is in his car driving to Annie's mom's house.

He is feeling broken. More than usual. He can't let what happen slide. He has to stand up for himself.

Jeff pulled into the drive way, his heart is beating 1000 bpm. He knows what he has to do.

He puts one foot in front of the other, walks up and rings the door bell.

The door opens swiftly.

"Hello! What is a handsome man like you doing here?"

"I'm here to bang you."

Jeff walks inside and makes his way to the couch

He takes off his pants and Annie's mom starts doing unspeakable things to him.

After they were done Annie's mom falls asleep laying on Jeff's chest. He slowly strokes her hair, for a second he forgets about all his pain.

Jeff talks under his breath, "my god you look so much like her"

Jeff gets dressed and walks to the fridge.

He opens the fridge only finding a variety of greek yogurts.

"is this all she eats?" He moves aside the yogurts and finds one egg.

He gets a pan out and starts make himself some scrambled eggs.

"I don't even know your name?" Annie's mom woke up from the smell of the eggs.

"My name is Jeff. Jeff Winger"

"Oh really, my daughter talked about you a lot when she was still in college. By the way, why did you come here?"

"I like older women now, and you sounded like the perfect women when Annie describe you to me"

"Did Annie really talk about me?"

"Oh, I see what this is" Annie's mom said disappointed

"You can't get with Annie so you get with her mom... I would like it if you would leave"

Jeff walks out of the house, he could have lived a good happy life with her, if only he hadn't said that.


	2. Warning! Drunk car accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

Jeff didn't know what to do, he had lost everything that reminded him of Annie.

He needed a drink, he pulled up to The Vatican and walked inside.

"Hey buddy, looks like you need a drink"

"I'll take a scotch, and is Britta here today?"

"She hasn't been here for a few weeks, I don't know what happened to her, she just hasn't been showing up."

"That's weird" Jeff said while finishing the scotch

"Could I get another scotch?"

"Yeah, but don't be drinking too much."

Jeff had been in The Vatican for about 3 hours now, having drink after drink after drink.

"Welp, I should be heading home now." Jeff was clearly very drunk, every word he spoke was slured.

"Woah there buddy, should I call you a cab?"

"Nah, I'm good, I think I'll walk"

Jeff wasn't going to walk home. He got in his car, turned the key and sped off.

He was swirving down the road, getting extremely close to a couple cars.

Jeff got extremely tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

When Jeff woke up he was in the hospital, Willy Jr, Annie, and Annie's mom were surrounding his bed.

"Hey guys, what am I doing here?"

"The doctor told us that you got into a car accident, you've been in a coma for 5 months"

"5 months! If it's been 5 months why are you all here?"

"I got a phone call that you were about to wake up, I don't know how they would know that. But I was so worried." Said Annie

Annie was worried about him, this had been the best accident that has ever happened to him.

"I'm so sorry Jeff, I just didn't know." Willy said almost on the brink of tears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. My water just broke!" Said Annie's mom

"Good thing your in a hospital" Said Jeff

"Wait you are pregnant! Why didn't you tell me mom! Who knocked you up!?"

"You didn't tell her huh?"

"Tell me what!?" Annie said getting more and more angry

"Me and Jeff did it, he knocked me up."

"Oh wow Jeff, you tell me you love me then impregnate my mother!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Come on Willy, we're leaving!"

"Sorry Jeff, I really am." Willy said in a rush

"Looks like it's just you and me now" Jeff tries to get out of bed but just drops immediately to the floor.

"I guess my legs are still in a coma." Jeff said in his snarky tone

"I'm going into labor and your the father, we'll get you a wheel chair. Come on let's go, I don't think I can keep this thing in me any longer."


	3. Not again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the love of your life walks through the front door?

Annie's mom was in labor, Jeff was right beside her.

"So your not mad at me or anything?"

"Of course I'm mad, but can we talk about this later?"

"I want to be there for this baby, I want my son to have a father."

Jeff didn't want his son to go through the same things that he went through. He was going to be there, he won't run away even if he is terrified.

5 hours later the baby is out and healthy. 

"What are we going to name it?" Annie's mom was never good with names

"I have an idea, how about Pierce." 

"Why Pierce?"

"That's the name of an old friend, and by old I mean really old. He gave me a bottle of his sperm once."

After a few days they we're all able to go home. Jeff was finally part of a real family.

Jeff was the happiest he has ever been. He has a son, and a beautiful girl. But he still couldn't get Annie of his mind, he had so many chances to get with her. If only he would have told her how he felt a long time ago.

At about 5:00 PM Jeff got a knock on the door

"Hey Jeff, I brought little Willy with me and I wanted him to meet his new uncle."

"Yeah, come on in Annie."

"Did you really name your son Pierce?"

"Ha, yeah. I wasn't thinking straight, but I'm still incredibly happy."

"Where is my mom?" Annie said a little worried

"She's at the store, she's fine. Do you want a glass of wine? I've never really been a fan but this bottle tastes really good."

"I would love some Jeff"

Jeff poured him and Annie a glass, Jeff had the biggest grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy Jeff?"

"For the first time in my life I'm finally happy, everything is finally going alright. And we're on good terms now, you finally moved back to Greendale and I get to see you all the time."

"I'm so glad your here Annie."

Jeff and Annie just sat and talked for a few hours, they we're laughing and drinking.

Then out of no where Annie said this

"Jeff, do you think I made the right choice?"

Jeff looked at Annie confused "What choice?"

Jeff scooted closer to Annie, his face was right next to hers, he could feel her breath on his face, she smelled like cinnamon.

"Never mind, Never mind. It's just that....."

Before Annie could finish her sentence Jeff kissed her.

They pulled away and Annie just stared into Jeff's eyes. Then out of no where Annie started kissing him back, her lips felt exactly the same from the night she decided to not go with Vaughn.

Still the same soft lips with a hint of bubble gum lip gloss.

Annie pulled away looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Annie stood up fast and put Willy III into his car seat

"Wait Annie! Don't leave yet."

Annie opened the door and looked at Jeff, "It's to late for this Jeff, I'm married, you have a kid..... Goodbye."

Annie slammed the door on her way out, Jeff's incredibly happy day had turned into a sad one, the only thing he could do now was drink. He poured a glass of scotch and cried.


	4. The End? Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff gets some terrible news

It has been a few days since the Annie incident, he has been trying to avoid Annie but it's kinda hard since he's dating her mom.

"Hey honey! Willy invited us over for dinner tonight. Are you okay if we go?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go? I would love to see my brother again."

Jeff and Annie's mom get in their car and drive off.

Jeff looks over to Annie's mom, she looks so pretty, he can't help but see the Annie in her. He might not have Annie, but he has something pretty damn close.

"I love you."

"That's the first time I have ever heard you say that Jeff, I love you too."

The car pulls into Willy's drive way and they walk up to the door.

Jeff's heart is beating extremely fast, what will Annie say? Will Annie tell her mom and he'll lose her too?

Jeff knocks on the door and Annie opens it.

She looks incredible. She's not wearing anything fancy, it looks like she just got the first thing in her closet. She looks perfect. Jeff can't help but thing "I could have gotten that."

"Hi Annie."

Jeff walks swiftly past her, making sure to not look into her eyes.

He walks straight into the kitchen where Willy was.

"Hey Brother!!!" Willy hugs Jeff extremely tight.

"Hey Willy"

"I hope your ready for.....what ever this is."

"You don't know what your making Willy?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Jeff's phone vibrates, he pulls it out and sees a text from a number he doesn't know.

The text looks to be a video, he hits play and sees the time and date in the lower corner, 9 months ago. The video is of Willy Jr and Annie's mom doing it. The couch then falls over and they both hit their head on the floor. The video ends.

"What the hell!?"

A red hot rage fills up in Jeff, first he steals Annie and now he finds out that he impregnated his girlfriend too!?

"Are you serious Willy!? You got my girlfriend pregnant too!?"

"I'm not sure what your talking about Jeff?"

"Look at this!"

Jeff shows Willy the video. "Jeff, I don't remember that happening, I swear."

"Yeah right Willy!"

While Jeff and Willy we're arguing Britta walks through the door, she's pregnant.

"Hey Britta, what are you doing here?" Annie said super confused

"I'm here to talk to Willy, I'm pregnant with his baby."

"That's not possible Britta, we have been married for 9 months, this isn't possible."

"Willy! Come over here!"

Willy walks over to Annie with Jeff still yelling at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Explain this!?"

Annie points to Britta's pregnant belly.

"I swear, I did not do that, and I didn't do your mom!"

"You did my mom!?"

"No!"

"Yes he did Annie!" Jeff shows her the video

"I did not do that, I didn't do any of this!" Willy runs outside, gets in his car and drives off.

Everyone is still arguing in the house, not even realising that Willy is gone.


End file.
